A Lifetime Story Six
by Iniysa
Summary: It's time for Ron and Hermione to finally get married, new surprises arise around every corner. (COMPLETE!)
1. 51 Hospital Duty

A Lifetime - Story Six By: Lauren Freeman  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter. However, any new characters introduced are mine. :)  
  
Beta Readers: Still looking for one!  
  
A/N: This is a sequel to A Lifetime Story one through five. I will post one chapter at a time every Tuesday, and only if I get reviews! NO FLAMES please. :)  
  
Pairs: H/G Hr/R  
  
Summery: It's time for Ron and Hermione to finally get married, new surprises arise around every corner.  
  
Chapter Fifty-One: Hospital Duty  
  
"Oh my gosh! How the hell did you live Harry?" Ginny Potter asked now nine weeks pregnant was busy working in St. Mungos, all she wanted to do was go home, between the cramps, stopping for snacks ever thirty minutes, and her chest hurting she got to help other people... all bloody day long. She still did not look pregnant, but the mood swings had come a week early, and she was pissed.  
  
"One day at a time, honey, one day at a time." Harry replied with a knowing smile, over lunch Friday July the sixth. "Just think tomorrow, you will be able to sleep in, and lay in bed all day if you like."  
  
"But what about the kids?" Ginny asked over a chocolate covered pickle.  
  
"I can take care of the kids, it's not like I have never done it before." Harry grinned bigger. A hint of dream crossed Ginny's face as she thought about sleeping in.  
  
"Great, now let's get this day over with. So they were off.  
  
Two grueling weeks later and Ginny was officially three months pregnant and starting to show.  
  
"Honey, look, I'm a week early, look...look you can see a little bulge!" Ginny stretched her shirt to show the small bulge. "You don't think I'm having more then one, do you." Ginny looked at Harry wide-eyed.  
  
"I doubt it sweetie, when I think about it, Hermione began to show along time before the rest of us, we just though it was because of different anatomy. If you are will find out soon enough." With that, they split up again. Harry was working in the potions, poisons floor, and had just cleaned up a large mess of throw up, from a man who could not take his potions. Every time he was given the potion to stop the bleeding from a large cut, he would throw it back up along with his meal, saying it tested badly. Harry thanked God this was his last day until next summer.  
  
Ginny meanwhile was having a grand old time in spell damage, and had never healed so many stupid accidents in her life. I mean how do you 'accidentally' make some one stick to you. It was hilarious, the things that came in there. As a first year, she was working on the simple cases, like the woman who dyed her hair purple and blue, or the man who hit himself with an opposite spell, in which he saw and spoke everything backwards. It was amazing to her what people did to themselves and the people around them on 'accident.'  
  
Harry had told her about this floor and she most definitely agreed with him, it was the best floor to work on. The day ended all to soon for Ginny, and all to slowly for Harry. The two walked up to the classrooms to be debriefed by their instructors.  
  
"Congratulation, the both of you. You have both just finished first year. Second year will be much the same, only a bit harder, but you were expecting that weren't you." Healer Jillian smiled.  
  
"Now Mrs. Weasley, when is that baby due?" Jillian asked.  
  
"March first, ma'm." Ginny stated.  
  
"Ah, so you have a while yet. I expect you to keep up with your schooling, we will make arrangements for some time off when you have that child, then you can make it up during the summer."  
  
"Yes Ma'm." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Very good then. I will see you for classes in around a month."  
  
That was that, first year was suddenly over and they only had six more years to go. Six more years, how would they make it that long? 


	2. 52 The Fight

Chapter Fifty-Two: The Fight  
  
The day Hermione and Ron had been looking forward to finally came, but almost didn't. Yes the two were having yet another one of their famous fights.  
  
"Oh come on you two, whatever you are fighting about, surly it's not so important that it can't wait until after six am." Harry groaned as he stepped out into the kitchen still in his pajamas, hair rustled from sleep that very early Monday morning.  
  
"What is going on here?" Ginny asked red eyed, "the kid's aren't even up yet."  
  
"Ron here doesn't thing that we should include the kids in the wedding." Hermione cried.  
  
"Why not Ron?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well they have been acting up lately and I want..." Ron was interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"Want what, to abandon our children? Do you not care? This is supposed to be a day of love, of family! I can't believe your going to stand here and tell me you don't want to have our children share our day of joy? Do you not love them?" Hermione yelled. Ron's mouth fell open.  
  
"Excuse me? I love our children! I meant nothing of the sort and if this relationship is going to be like this, with you jumping to conclusions and not letting me have a say in things then maybe I don't want to be in this wedding." Ron yelled back. There was a shocked silence as Ron turned around and stormed out of the kitchen.  
  
"Bloody hell, this is starting to be just as much of a nightmare as our wedding was." Harry stated after seeing Hermione run off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You know what I mean." Harry smiled weakly. Ginny smiled and nodded.  
  
"Now we have to fix this problem before the wedding is scheduled today, because I...we know they love each other." Ginny mumbled tiredly, as she grabbed a piece of toast.  
  
"Yeah and I don't know about you but I don't want to stand in front of all those guests and tell them the wedding's off." Harry grinned evilly. Ginny only knocked him over the head. Operation 'get them back together' had commenced and they only had seven hours to work with.  
  
Sitting down, Harry and Ginny began to think about what they needed to do. They decided to first talk to Ron and Hermione then if needed take more drastic measures.  
  
Harry walked up to Ron, who was leaning against the hallway wall between the kitchen and the living room. Had Harry been quicker he would have seen a tear run down Ron's face but as it was Harry walked in right after it was wiped away.  
  
"Hey Ron, what's going on?" Harry asked casually.  
  
"You heard!" Ron yelled back.  
  
"Ron, calm down." Harry whispered.  
  
"No! This is bad, Harry. Really bad!"  
  
"I know, and I am going to help you get through this." Harry explained. Before he could say anything else however Ginny ran in.  
  
"Harry! We have a problem. Hermione took her kids and left!"  
  
"She did what?" Ron yelled.  
  
"Okay, stay calm don't panic." Harry breathed.  
  
"Don't panic?!?" Ron yelled again, this time he did it, the sound of children waking up could be heard through out the house. Both Harry and Ginny groaned, things just got more complicated. Harry and Ginny looked back at Ron only to find an empty wall. Ron was gone as well. 


	3. 53 Ladies and Gentlemen

Chapter Fifty-three: Ladies and Gentlemen  
  
"You're early! We don't have the Great Hall completely ready yet." McGonagall exclaimed worriedly.  
  
"Can't worry about that now, we have bigger problems, really big problems." Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Like what?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Aunt Hermy, and Ucul Won, wan away!" Daniel blurted.  
  
"An not wit each oter!" Lily added. Tina began to wail, and McGonagall had gone pale and was looking at the adults.  
  
"They have both been really stressed lately, when Ron suggested something Hermione freaked out, they got into a fight took their kids and left...separately." Harry sat down with his two kids fidgeting in his lap.  
  
"Daddy, I want Seroch!" Daniel began to sob.  
  
"I want Julie!" Lily cried.  
  
"We want John!" They both wailed.  
  
"Woke them up to early!" Draco yelled over the crying. Harry and Ginny only nodded. McGonagall sat down heavily in her chair, mouth open wide in shock and horror.  
  
"What are we going to do?" She asked.  
  
"Search, Mrs. Figg should be here by now, I am going to ask her to take the kids a little early today then we gather a search party." Ginny explained.  
  
"They could be anywhere!" McGonagall exclaimed.  
  
"Will find them." Ginny reassured.  
  
"What do you mean, they just up and left?" was the response received from almost everyone brought into the search party. The group of thirty searchers walked out to Hogemead where they all appeared too different places. The plan was to search outward starting from the school.  
  
Harry and Ginny sat down exhausted on a park bench in the middle of China. China! They were quickly losing hope and it was only an hour before the wedding was do to start.  
  
"Draco should be in Texas by now." Ginny groaned.  
  
"Bill in Egypt." Harry added.  
  
"Charley in California."  
  
"Lavender in New York."  
  
"Oh, our stupid brother and our bloody best friend!" Ginny yelled. (Ron IS Harry's brother in law after all!) Harry only nodded.  
  
"Forget getting them together, when we see them, let's just strangle them and be over with it." Harry added. They got up and continued to search. The two had tried to use spells to track them, but both Ron and Hermione were smart, none of the spells worked. Ten minutes until the wedding was do to start, Harry and Ginny finished searching Japan.  
  
"Well let's go back to the school." Harry shook his head. Ginny had tears running down her face as they apperated. They began to walk up to the school.  
  
"Harry I don't want to be the one to tell the guests the wedding is cancelled." Ginny cried.  
  
"I will, don't worry." They got there just in time for everyone to sit down. Harry took a deep calming breath before walking to the front.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" The room went quiet. Harry looked around and saw the rest of the search party sitting down as well, they all shook their heads in negative. The couple had not been found. Harry took another breath, before continuing.  
  
"I am afraid we have a bit if a problem." Harry started.  
  
"Daja vu." Someone in the crowd said.  
  
"Yeah, that's what was said for his wedding." Another voice agreed. Harry briefly smiled.  
  
"The Bride and Groom had a bit of a disagreement, this morning and have disappeared. After searching all day for them, they were not found. I am afraid this wedding has..." He was interrupted by the door behind him slamming open.  
  
"...has just Begun! Sorry I'm late had to work something's out, get my kid to the sitter, get dressed, you know the usual." Ron Weasley exclaimed running almost tripping on a step.  
  
"Ron!" Harry exclaimed. Ron grinned.  
  
"Harry! Last I checked you're the best man and should be outside waiting to walk down the isle." Ron turned to the crowed and pointed to the grooms men and bridesmaids none were dressed in their gowns. "And so should all of you." There was a mad scrambling for the door.  
  
"Wait, so Hermione is here too?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ron only nodded with a large grin. Harry smiled brightly before taking off himself. A quick spell later and Harry was in his robes. As was everyone else.  
  
Harry had just got out of the Great hall when the music started and he was taking Ginny's hand to walk back into the giant room.  
  
"Any idea what happened?" Harry whispered to his wife.  
  
"Not a clue." Ginny whispered back. They smiled a big smile as they walked down the isle again. They parted at the front and watched as the other bridesmaids and groomsmen followed them, then the moment everyone was waiting for. The music stopped then began the wedding theme. The large audience stood up and Hermione appeared at the end of the isle. A large smile on her mud covered face.  
  
"Wow, this is getting interesting." Harry mumbled. Ron glanced at him with a large grin and that's when Harry noticed Ron's legs were also muddy. The ceremony went without incident thankfully. Ginny had tears running down her face as Hermione and Ron kissed. Harry looked around and found that their kids had made it as well, though none was in the ceremony as planned, but sitting in the front row yelling. The couple departed out the back door and Harry, Ginny and Draco gathered the children and took them to the back as well. It would not be until late that night that Harry, Ginny and Draco would hear the story of what happed. 


	4. 54 What Happened

Chapter Fifty-Four: What Happened

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Neville, Lavender and McGonagall all sat in the living room of Harry and Ginny's quarters. The children had long gone to sleep and Draco had just finished feeding Ana.

"Okay we want the full story." Harry stated. Hermione and Ron blushed.

"Well I grabbed my kids and apperated to my quarters, here..."

"_Grab some toys you want to play with where going on a special trip." Hermione cried._

"_Ohn be there, too?" Julie asked._

"_And Daniel and Lily and baby Tina?" _Soroush_ asked. They had never been away from the others before at least not in their memories._

"_No honey, this is a special trip just the two of you and I!" _

"_B-but I won daddy and Ucul Hewy and Ant Gin an ucul Daco." Julie bust into sobbing tears. Hermione did as well; she had called Ron her daddy. _

"_I-I know sweetie but we can't see them right now." Now Soroush was sobbing as well. _

"_Hurry and get some toys together." Hermione said wiping her eyes and grabbing a bag, then began to pack their clothes into it. It didn't take her long to notice her two kids sitting in the living room where she had left them arms crossed refusing to move. _

"_Come on now you two. Grab some toys now or you'll have none to play with tonight." Hermione said before going into her own room to pack a bag. She came back out to find both kids in the same place only now both had a large bag field with toys. Hermione sniffed wiping the last of her tears aside. She had to be strong._

"We apperated back out over to a small hotel in America. We had just checked in when Soroush started screaming that he wanted to go home, Julie began to do the same thing so I decided to take them out to the park to try to calm them down.

"_Mummy, I'm cold." _Soroush_ said huddled in his jacket. Despite the fact that it was summer, a cold breeze had come through. Black clouds could be seen coming at them from all directions. Hermione calculated that they could play in the park across the street for at least twenty minutes before they had any problems. With a sigh, she grabbed their hands and they crossed the street over to the large park. _

Soroush_ pointed at the swings at the top of a large hill, and Hermione only nodded trying desperately not to start crying again. They were only swinging for ten minutes when Hermione realized her calculations were horribly wrong. The storm seemed to have sped up and was upon them now. Thunder echoed for miles, lightning shot through the sky. The Julie and _Soroush_ had stopped swinging and were now hanging on to their mothers' legs. _

"_Mum, I don't wan to play anymore." Julie whispered loud enough for Hermione to hear. Hermione nodded. _

"_Let's get back to our room." She had only just finished the sentence when it began to pour. _

_Without much thought Hermione shielded the children with a simple charm, not bothering to make one for herself she walked towards the edge of the hill, where she gasped. Water, at least a foot deep flowed over the roads going at an incredible speed taking signs, yard decorations lawn chairs and anything else it could grab on the way. Hermione remembered the man at the front desk warning her that they had been riddled with storms lately and another one would more then likely flood there already too wet land. They were trapped. Dripping wet she made sure the children's shield was still strong before moving them back away from the edge of the hill. She was crying again, she wanted Ron. _

"I decided to go look for Hermione myself. Therefore, I grabbed John and apperated to her parent's house.

"_Ron!" Mrs. Granger yelled as she poured some tea, careful not to spill it on her fancy dress she was going to wear to the wedding. "Are you here to take me to Hogwarts?" She asked smiling. _

"_No, I'm sorry but have you seen Hermione?" Mrs. Granger froze. _

"_What do you mean? Shouldn't she be getting ready for the wedding herself?" _

"_She should, but we had an argument a little bit ago and she grabbed the twins and ran." Ron said miserably. Mrs. Weasley groaned. _

"_They say its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, I think its tradition so that they don't mess it up while there so stressed out." Mrs. Weasley shook her head. _

"_Take me to Hogwarts, then check her rooms. If you can't find her there, then I'll give you a list of places she might be." Mrs. Granger took Ron's hand and they appeared in Harmione's rooms in Hogwarts. _

"_It looks like they just left." Ron stated seeing a small bag left behind on the counter. _

"_Okay, there are several places I can see her running off to. We have several summerhouses in America. Are biggest one is called the Granger Ranch. It's in Denver, Colorado. Let me write down all the address while I talk. The next one is in Las Angeles, California, the last one is in Texas, it's well hidden and I doubt Hermione would go there it takes forever to get to and we always ended up staying in a small hotel called the Hirton just so that we were near some civilization." Mrs. Granger wrote down all the address and gave quick directions to all three. Search those if you can't find her come back will think of something." Ron nodded. "Now go, I'll watch John." Ron smiled before handing Johns thing to her and giving the boy a kiss, then he was gone. _

_Ron started in Colorado; it took him an hour to find the house, which was not technically in Denver but up a mountain over looking Denver. Two in the end he had found her not there either. A cold dread ran through him, three hours to go and what if he could not find her. What if she was not in any of her family homes? With a shutter, Ron apperated down to Texas. All this long distance apperating making him feel sick. _

_He didn't care however, he was focused on Hermione and their kids. Looking at the address he decided to try something he had never done before but heard it could be done. Concentrating on the address he apperated and was relived to find himself at the summerhouse, the very empty summerhouse. He gave a loud cry before he sat down on the steps. He now only had two hours before it was time for him to get married or not. With a groan, he was about to go back to London when an idea hit him. _

"..._we always ended up staying in a small hotel called the Hirton just so that we were near some civilization." Mrs. Grangers voice came back to him. _

_Ron apperated back to where he had started in Houston, Texas and bought a map from a local gas station suddenly glad he had thought to exchange money at the local Gringotts here. Looking at the address of the Texas map, he found the two closes places that looked to have civilization on both side of the house. _

_He apperated right into the middle of a storm. With a splash he realized he was standing in what looked like it could have been a road some time before judging by the stop sign. Now it was two feet underwater. Fear gripped his gut at the thought of Hermione being stuck in this. Apperating is very dangerous to do when your wet or in a storm. He was lucky he was not fried coming in. Just around the corner, he saw a wind blown a sign that read 'The Hirton.' Ron gasped and half ran, half swam over to the deserted hotel. _

"_No..." Ron groaned before turning around and gave a loud cry, there on top of a large hill sat three-familure people. He was almost swept away by the small current on the road. He made it across however, bound and determined. Running up the muddy hill he was met half way by Hermione and the twins. Tears running down their faces rain soaked faces. Ron and Hermione gave each other a large hug, and they walked up to the top of the hill. _

"_I'm so sorry, Hermione. Your right we should have the kids in the ceremony." Ron said. _

"_No, your right, they have been acting up, it would probably be incredibly boring for them to stand up there." Ron laughed and looked into Hermione's eyes._

"_I'll leave it up to you, I don't care. I love you." Ron said. There were loud cheers from the twins and that's when they realized it had stopped raining. Ron did a quick spell to dry them all off and they both disappeared before the rain could come again._


	5. 55 Complications

Chapter Fifty-five: Complications  
  
"Umm, Ginny?" Harry moaned as a wave of nausea washed over him.  
  
"Yeah?" Ginny mumbled.  
  
"I think I'm sick." Harry groaned.  
  
"Oh, no! It's our first day taking care of all the kids! I'm supposed to sleep in and everything else you promised."  
  
"I will after..." Harry jumped up and began to puke in the toilet.  
  
"Harry? Are you all right? I thought you were just trying to get out of pampering me! You're really sick! What's wrong?"  
  
"Umm... I'm nausea and vomiting obviously. I'm dizzy, I have a headache, I feel bloated, and there is a bit of cramping in my stomach. I think I have a stomach virus."  
  
"Perhaps you should go see a Healer." Ginny said before wiping Harry's mouth with a wet rag.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go see Madam Pomfrey as soon as I get dressed. Should we all go?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, mums supposed to be here any minute, you go. I want to know what she says STAT, got that?" Ginny grinned. Harry nodded and then groaned.  
  
"Okay, I'm gong." Harry did a quick cleaning charm, and got dressed. He stared at the floo, just the thought of it made him feel sick again, but so did the long walk from Hogsmead. His mind made up, Harry conjured a bucket and walked into the fireplace, he was gone in an instant.  
  
Upon arriving, Harry promptly barfed into the bucket; Madam Pomfrey was on him within seconds.  
  
"Mr. Potter! It's summer and here you are again!" Harry smiled, as he laid down on one of the hospital beds. "Symptoms." Poppy ordered. Harry used to hearing this after working in the hospital over the summer was quick to give his report. "What do you think it is?"  
  
"Some sort of stomach bug." Harry said trying to fight down another wave of nausea.  
  
"Well you have all the symptoms minus the fever. My test shows no bug, what else could it be?"  
  
"No clue." Harry responded looking confused.  
  
"Could you be pregnant, Mr. Potter?" Harry sat up quickly, but regretted it, as the dizziness knocked him back down.  
  
"No, Ginny and I have not...in at least six weeks and even then we used every protection spell and Muggle item we could find without having anything counter each other out!" It was a common mistake that people took two potions that did the same thing but stopped working when used with the other.  
  
"Well nothing is a hundred percent, let's see shall we?" Harry groaned. No Ginny was pregnant, they could not be pregnant together, and it just did not work like that! Harry glared at the all to familiar potion before drinking it. The results were much faster then before. Almost instantaneously, Harry burped and three very blue bubbles came out.  
  
"No!" Harry yelled, "I can't be pregnant!" That was when Harry noticed the three bubbles. "Umm, there are three bubbles there, maybe the batch was wrong." Harry looked hopeful.  
  
"No sweetie, that means you're having triplets." Harry fainted right then and there. One Ennervate later found Harry stared wide-eyed at Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Are you kidding? How? Why didn't Hermione burp two bubbles when she took the potion?"  
  
"She took the potion right after getting pregnant, the potion can not detect that. You however say you have not been with your wife for six weeks, which from your symptoms I am guessing that is how far along you are. As you should know, your babies are better developed by now, with triplets it is no wonder your symptoms are this bad. Now you know your options, think about them. In the meantime, let me get you on prenatal vitamins, as well as this potion twice a day with meals, which should make the morning sickness a bit more bearable. You my boy are a high risk so I would prefer it if you grabbed the family and came back here to live as soon as possible. If not, you are to make your floo trips very few, as well as apperating. Neither is good for the babies."  
  
"I would like to stay at home as long as possible." Harry stated.  
  
"Very well, I will be by once a day to give you a check up. And of course while I'm there I'll give Ginny one too. You are both to get as much rest as possible, so I would get some help."  
  
"Ha, fat chance that one until at least next week, we have all the kids." Harry gave a small smile before taking his things, saying thanks and flooing home. Harry went straight to the couch, sat down and just stared at his stomach. Ginny walked by and ran to his side.  
  
"Harry honey, what's wrong what did she say?" Ginny asked.  
  
"She said...umm...she said..."  
  
"Honey?" Ginny was starting to panic.  
  
"I'm pregnant, at least six weeks."  
  
"Are you serious?" Ginny asked wide eyes. Harry nodded.  
  
"That's not all." Harry whispered. "I'm having triplets."  
  
"Three?" Ginny exclaimed. "But...how did this happen?"  
  
"Well, I have something I want to tell you...Umm, well I just got word from St. Mungos. I had my check up yesterday as you know and I'm having twins." Ginny whispered.  
  
"What? That's five children! We can't have five children! That will give us a total of seven, and were trying to go to school, and teach...oh this is not good." Harry stated.  
  
"It is! We just have to find the good in it!" Harry stared into his wife's eyes for a minute before nodding.  
  
"What are we going to do?" He whispered.  
  
"I don't know." Ginny whispered back. 


	6. 56 Toilet Fun

Chapter 56: Toilet Fun  
  
"What is going on in here? Harry, your back! What did Poppy say?" Mrs. Weasley asked placing her hand on Harry's head to feel for fever.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Harry whispered.  
  
"Oh honey..." Mrs. Weasley began.  
  
"We have five children on the way, mum." Ginny stated. And Harry was on the anti-conception spell, and the pill! We don't understand how this could happen!" "Some times it just does, honey. I had the twins while doing the charms as well." Mrs. Weasley said sympathetically. "They are not foul proof. Now, how did we come up with five children on the way?" Mrs. Weasley asked wide-eyed. "Harry are you having four?"  
  
"No, I'm having triplets, Ginny here is having twins." Harry smiled a small smile. "We are both going to be very, very pregnant before this is over with.  
  
"Well then, it's a good thing these kids have a grandmother who has absolutely nothing to do during the day. I will floo to Hogwarts every day and help Mrs. Figg watch the babies, oh it will be so much fun. The house is so empty right now.  
  
"Were going to have to expand the play room and add a nursery to this house and our rooms at Hogwarts." Harry said while rubbing his head from the oncoming headache. "Mrs. Weasley..." Harry started but was interrupted.  
  
"Now Harry, dear. You have practically been a son to me, and you are now legally our son in law, so I would be honored if you called me mum." Harry stared at her for a moment trying not to become teary-eyed.  
  
"Oh-okay...mum. You really don't have to give up your free time baby sitting our kids." Harry told her.  
  
"Non-since. Like I said before I have nothing else to do. I am used to a full house, being alone does not suit me. This is not a negotiation." Harry smiled and nodded in consent knowing full well not to even try and argue with her. Harry let the relief show on his face at one thing already being taken care of. Before they could begin to talk about anything else a wail from upstairs caught their attention.  
  
The three adults bolted up the stairs and in to the over crowded bathroom, where Harry immediately ran into his room to grab the camera he had received from Colin as a baby gift. In the bathroom, Julie had somehow gotten into the toilet and was the one wailing. Meanwhile the other four looked to be doing some kind of toilet mummification ritual as they danced around her with toilet paper. Lily was flushing the toilet and water was pouring all over the flooded floor. The mirror was having a fit in the background, and the adults had tears in their eyes trying not to laugh.  
  
"May I ask what is going on here?" Mrs. Weasley finally got out the room froze.  
  
"Play in." Souroch said with a smile that said he was up to something. Harry walked over to Julie and pulled her out of the toilet and placed her into the tub.  
  
"Alright everyone no more playing in the toilet." Ginny said hands on hips. The children looked cast fallen. They nodded and walked out of the room, when the last child stepped out there was a screech from one of the children and a stampede as they all ran to another wing of the house.  
  
"I'm afraid to ask what they are doing now." Ginny winced.  
  
"You're telling me." Harry smiled; he was only six weeks pregnant and already dead tired. 


	7. 57 The Kids

Chapter 57: The Kids  
  
It had been four days since Hermione and Ron had left for their honeymoon and the Potter house could now be considered an organized mess. Kids everywhere, adults chasing them, laughing, crying...the days seemed to never end. Harry sat down on the couch to take a breather when an idea struck him. Everyday Draco woke up at the same time, fed his daughter then took a shower himself as Harry or Ginny took Tina into the playroom. Draco looked increasingly tired with his nine-month-old child, who was trying to stand on her own. Harry decided to brighten his mood up a bit. Harry checked his watch and found he had thirty minutes until Draco would leave his room to shower. Harry got up with a groan and walked over to the fireplace where he called for Mr. Weasley, who was now being called dad.  
  
"Harry! What can I do for you, son?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"I need to barrow your video camera, I am going to pull a prank on the kids, and I want there expression to be filmed." Harry explained. Mr. Weasley smiled, and nodded before disappearing and reappearing a minute later with camera in hand. Harry grabbed it and thanked him. Harry ran into the playroom where the children were just finishing eating there breakfast. He pulled Ginny to the side and told her his plan. She grinned herself.  
  
Now that Ginny new what to do, Harry went in to Draco's room where he told him his part in it. Draco nodded as well, before handing over the spoon filled with baby food over to Harry so he could go find the props he would need." Harry sat in Draco's place and finished feeding Tina, who loved to eat. Harry smiled at the little girl before cleaning her face off and changing her.  
  
"I've got it!" Draco came in smiling. "Hey, you didn't have to do that." Draco said, as he began to get ready.  
  
"No problem, I'll take care of her, you go get in position. Remember your Que."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Draco gave a mock salute before grabbing the things he would need after the prank and leaving the room. Harry walked back into the playroom and nodded to his wife. Ginny grabbed her father's camera and turned to the kids.  
  
"Okay, were going to sing, "our ABC's for grandpa, so let's go to the bathroom where we will echo!" Ginny said. There was a chorus of squeals, before everyone headed for the bathroom. Harry got the kids lined up one handed, while Ginny turned on the camera and began to record.  
  
"Okay, on the count of three. One, two, three. A B C D E F.."  
  
"GRAHHHHH" Draco in a monster mask tore open the shower curtain. There was a series of screams as the kids began to run, it did not take them long to figure out who was under the mask, though.  
  
"You mean, uncle Daco." John said waving his pointer finger.  
  
"I'm mean, it was Harry's idea!" Draco gave Harry an evil grin.  
  
"Daddy!" "Uncle Hewy!" The group of three-year-olds squealed.  
  
"What, it was funny!" Harry smiled. The kids ran out chasing each other.  
  
"Did you get that all on tape?" Harry asked as he and his wife were ushered out of the bathroom so that Draco could take his shower.  
  
"Absolutely!" Ginny grinned.  
  
"Good, cause I'm to hungry to do that again. I have strong urge for Kiwi." Harry looked dreamy.  
  
"What? You hate kiwi!" Ginny said with wide eyes.  
  
"Pregnancy babe." Harry grinned I always liked this part." With that, Harry went down stairs to the dining room, where he placed Tina in her high chair then charmed a toy to entertain her while he called for a house elf to please bring him a bowl of cereal with kiwi. The house elf looked at him wide eyed before she bowled and reappeared with his breakfast. Thirty minutes later, Harry grabbed Tina and went back upstairs to relieve Ginny so that she could eat lunch.  
  
Harry walked in only to be mobbed by hugging kids.  
  
"I take it I have been forgiven." Harry smiled.  
  
"And I have been relived, enjoy your kiwi?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yep, they were great. Have fun!" Harry smiled as he turned to the kids. "Now, who is hungry for lunch!" Harry stated, putting the Tina into a play pin. All the kids ran to their large round table and sat down in their small chairs. Harry grinned, as he grabbed the fish sticks and French fries and began placing them on small plastic colorful plates. Harry handed out the food before pouring juice into small regular cups and handing them out as well as napkins. Smiling, Harry stole a couple of fires for himself before going to the bookshelf to pick out some books to read after lunch.  
  
"Daddy, I got to go restroom." Daniel said pulling on Harry's shirt. Harry smiled before opening the bathroom door for his son. Leaving him to do his duty, Harry went back to the books. After a few minutes of Daniel not coming out, he began to get worried and walked back into the bathroom. What he found made him dash for the camera now sitting in a high cubby. Sitting backward on the toilet sound asleep with his head on the back was his son.  
  
Harry grinned as he filmed the boy for a minute before carefully picking him up and bringing him back into the room where he laid them down on a mat. Instead of books, they had naptime, followed by fifteen minuets of books; they then all went outside to the playground, where he let the kids loose inside the gated area. Harry pulled Tina into a high chair and began to feed her while keeping an eye on his kids. He was thankful for the charms placed around the playground to help keep them safe.  
  
Harry was just finishing feeding Tina, when Draco came out for his turn. Today they were going to fly their baby brooms. Harry had started them on broom, and he and Draco split days on who would teach brooms when.  
  
Later that night it was finally time to give the kids a bath and send them to bed. Tina was already asleep, and Draco got ready with the other adults for the quick bath time ritual. Today was Harry's turn to wash them; he would then hand the one who was clean to Ginny who would dry them and get them into pajamas, then to Draco who tucked them into bed.  
  
So five kids climbed into the bath, where Harry gave them a couple of minutes to play, before he grabbed the nearest child, Lily and began to wash her. He was almost done cleaning her when twenty-five hands suddenly grabbed his shirt, Harry did not know what happened. One minute he was outside the tub, the next the kids had pulled him in with them. Laughing, a splashing fight perused, before cleaning resumed its scheduled coarse. Five baby monitors followed Harry and Ginny to bed that night.  
  
"Honey, look." Harry said when he took off his shirt.  
  
"What is it...oh!" She grinned as she touched the small pouch on his stomach. "You're showing! Wow, are you going to hide it again?" Harry sat down before shaking his head.  
  
"No, there is nothing to hide." Harry smiled kissing his wife. They both smiled and went to sleep. 


	8. 58 The Nanny's WILL be busy!

Chapter 58: The Nanny's WILL be busy!  
  
"Welcome home!" Was the cry of the night as Hermione and Ron Weasley stepped into the door arms loaded with bags, a lot more then they had then when they left.  
  
"How was it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh the best! The historical sites that could be found in Ireland..." Hermione smiled, Ron interrupted her.  
  
"You should have seen the Quidditch! You both would have loved it!" Ron smiled, Hermione glared at him.  
  
"So did the two of you spend ANY time with each other on this honeymoon?" Harry laughed.  
  
"Of course, we never left each others site." Hermione said matter of factly. No one got to respond because the two newlywed were surrounded by three-year-olds all telling them of the week at once. Hermione and Ron just acted as if they understood them nodding and smiling. The group moved to the living room, where Harry and Ginny sat down tired.  
  
"The both of you look exhausted, Ginny I can understand but Harry...have you been sick?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No! He's getting fat!" Lily said gently patting Harry's belly.  
  
"WHAT!" Hermione, Ron and Draco yelled. "Your not...are you...?" Harry only nodded. Ginny began to explain to there open mouth friends.  
  
"He is almost eight weeks pregnant now, and already bigger then I am! But that's not the big news, the big news is I am having twin." She looked over at Hermione with a knowing smile. Harry finished her sentence.  
  
"And I am have triplets. We have five kids on the way and a talk with Poppy tells me that I cannot hide my pregnancy if I wanted to, more then likely they will come early so I could go into labor before even Ginny here." Harry said leaning back against the couch looking at his protruding belly, which was not supposed to even be showing yet.  
  
"Wow." Was all Ron said.  
  
"Wait a minute, why didn't I know about this? I have been here all week!" Draco stated.  
  
"Sorry, we wanted to tell everyone together." Ginny smiled. Draco looked angry for a minute, before he sat back down calmly.  
  
"What are you going to do about school?" Hermione, always the practical one asked.  
  
"No clue, I guess I will have to take some time off and finish up in the summer." Harry groaned.  
  
"Me two." Ginny smiled.  
  
"We can't use the time turner, that will only speed up our pregnancy cutting it almost in half, in normal time standards." Harry said, an idea appeared to be forming in his head.  
  
"What are you thinking, Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"If we start the time turner like normal, then you would be due during Christmas break, I would not be that far behind. That would take away the amount of time we would have to make up." Harry smiled. "We would have to schedule more time for rest, but it should work." There was nothing but silence for a full minute minus the children in the background dumping blocks all over the floor behind the couch.  
  
"Let's talk to Poppy about it, then." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Okay, I have a question. Harry were you trying to get Pregnant?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nope, it happened even through the spells." Ron seemed to pale at this thought.  
  
"So, are we moving back to Hogwarts this weekend? Were already a week late." Hermione asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yep, have to start getting everything ready now cause were not going to have much time once the school year starts." Ginny explained.  
  
They all moved to Hogwarts on the nineteenth of August, where Harry and Ginny were immediately ushered to the hospital wing for a check up. They were not supposed to use the floo anymore. McGonagall was standing in the middle of the ward with her hand across her chest. Poppy gave them a sympathetic wince, before mouthing 'I'm sorry' to the young couple.  
  
"What's this I hear about you being pregnant with triplets, Mr. Potter?" Minivra asked.  
  
"I found out myself last week, I was going to tell you today, I swear." Harry said sitting down onto a bed.  
  
"Well, since I found out quite on accident a couple of days ago, I have been trying to work things out. I don't want you teaching Defense in this condition, so I have asked a friend of mine to come teach it for a year."  
  
"And the DADA curse continues!" Harry grinned.  
  
"So it seems. Meanwhile you are going to act solely as deputy headmaster. I will be away quite a lot this year, so this will do well. Ginny as an elective teacher you both should get plenty of rest. Now about classes..." Harry raised his hand to interrupt. He then explained his idea.  
  
"I don't like it!" Madam Pomfrey yelled, the time turner has never been tested on someone pregnant before! It's to big of a risk, I forbid it!"  
  
"But if we don't then were going to be delivering while classes are in session and then someone is going to have to take care of Ginny's class as well." Harry said.  
  
"Very well, but I forbid you two to use the time turner while you are this pregnant. Especially you Harry. If I won't let you on a broom what makes you think I would let you do that?" The stoic Poppy looked like she was going to cry just at the thought of it.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey? Are you pregnant too?" Ginny asked. This time Poppy really did burst into tears, she nodded.  
  
"Wow, I didn't even know she had a boyfriend." Ginny and Minivra glared at him, and Harry backed away hands up in surrender.  
  
"I'm due a couple of weeks after you are. Then there is Neville and Lavender who has gotten into a little trouble and are expecting May 9th! They are planning to get married before then though. Wow, were going to need more nannies!" Pomfrey exclaimed. 


	9. 59 Tonks

Chapter 59: Tonks  
  
"Oh, this is going to be a long pregnancy." Harry groaned as he woke up on the thirty first of August.  
  
"You will enjoy it anyway." Ginny smiled. Harry had spent the last week getting a large office ready. He normally just did all his work in his classroom office, but that was given to the new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Tonks. The two had not met yet, but it was rumored that she was a good friend with his mom.  
  
Harry pulled himself out of bed, and looked at his stomach. Where at this time (9 weeks) the last time he was pregnant, he was looking forward to start showing, he was now looking like he was at least fourteen weeks pregnant. When he stood up he could still see his toes, but that was about it. His wife looked about the same, just a little smaller.  
  
"So I hear, Tonks is making an appearance this morning at breakfast." Ginny looked anxious.  
  
"Yeah, I look forward to meeting her. Apparently she only knows she is coming to teach DADA, she has no idea who else works here. She is an Auror who has been on a field mission since before the fall of Voldemort, keeping the dark creatures from going to Voldemort's side, she was just finishing up when Malfoy went into power so she stayed. Now someone else has replaced her so that she can do other things, like teaching here. Should be interesting." Harry smiled.  
  
"Yeah, what's her first name again?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Umm, it's a weird name hold on...N-Nymph...Nymphadora! But never call her that, I hear people have lost appendages. She hates the name, oh and there is one other thing you should be aware of, she's a Metamorphmagus."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yep, so expect anything." The two nodded and went out of their room to wake the kids. Lily was already awake and banging on her brother's door.  
  
"Wake up, Daniel!" Lily yelled.  
  
"I am!" A young male voice yelled back. The door opened and Daniel walked out yawning. The two adults split up and each got a child dressed, before they left for the great hall. There was no one unfamiliar in the great hall when they all went up to the head table to eat breakfast.  
  
"Tats my toast!" Daniel yelled grabbing the toast from Lily's hands.  
  
"Not!" Lily yelled, grabbing it back.  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Here you go, now you both have toast." An unfamiliar voice said in front of them, holding two pieces of toast.  
  
"Hello." Harry said, smiling. The woman in front of them had hot pink hair, they had no doubt about who was she was. Tonks stepped back mouth opened.  
  
"Ja...Harry?" Harry rolled his eyes, he had long since gotten used to being told he looked like his father.  
  
"Yes, glad to meet you. This is my wife, Ginny Potter and our two kids Daniel and Lily Potter." Tonks held a giant smile as she shook everyone's hands. "I hear your taking over my position for a year." Harry smiled.  
  
"Your..." Tonks started looking confused, Harry held up his hands to shush her.  
  
"I'm pregnant with triplets, I can't teach it this year, don't worry. I will just have to settle with my deputy job and going to school myself." Harry smiled.  
  
"Your pregnant?" Tonks asked wide-eyed.  
  
"For the second time. Believe me, neither were planned. My wife here is the Arithmacity teacher and she is pregnant for the first time with twins. Let me introduce you to the rest of the staff. My best friends Hermione and Ron Weasley, there kids John, Julie and Soroush Weasley. Draco Malfoy and his daughter Tina Malfoy. Neville Longbottom, and his soon to be wife who is also pregnant Lavender Brown." Tonks eyes got wide at the sight of Neville. "You already know Hagrid, Flitwick, Binns, and Minivra is not here yet." Harry sat back down to eat.  
  
"Well, as everyone here more then already know, I am Tonks, and I can't wait to work with you."  
  
"Harry, may I speak with you for a minute?" Minivra asked sticking her head in from the door behind the staff table. "Oh Tonks, you made it here alright, I am so glad. Welcome back to Hogwarts!"  
  
"Thank you." Tonks smiled. Harry got up and walked into the back room.  
  
"Harry, I just received word that my friend has taken a turn for the worse. I need to leave and I doubt I will be back in time for tomorrow's events, so you are in charge. Appoint someone to do the sorting, as you will be active headmaster. Everything you need, is now on your desk and if you need anything from my office the password is quintuplets." With that, she left with a pop. Harry just stood there gaping like a fish, before sighing and walking back to the great hall.  
  
"I'm active headmaster tomorrow." Harry moaned.  
  
"You're kidding! Who is going to do the sorting?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I will!" Tonks said bouncing up and down. Harry smiled at her.  
  
"Done, though I have to warn you, there is quite a lot." Harry said in all seriousness.  
  
"I can handle it." Tonks grinned as her hair turned bright blue.  
  
"Famous last words." Harry smiled. 


	10. 60 Express Trouble

Thanks to my new Beta-Reader: potterfiend!  
  
Chapter 60: Express Trouble  
  
"Remind me never to be the headmaster during the start of term." Harry told his wife the night before the first of September. When he got to his office that morning he had found a list of things needed to be done the sized of his large office. For a brief second, the thought that Minerva left to get out of this crossed his mind, but was quickly squashed down.  
  
Harry was happy to say he had gotten a lot of it done, things like house elf meeting, staff meeting, staff party, were all easy things to do. Codes were talked about emergency plans went over; rules and regulations were made fun of. Memories shared. They had gone over schedules to make any last minute changes, and discussed time turners in relations to there own classes.  
"Harry, how exactly are we going to take our own classes without using the time turner?" Ginny asked as she tiredly climbed into bed.  
  
"All classes are held when you're not teaching, so in those hours that you are, I will be doing my job. From what I was told, we will be working until seven at night, and only given a small amount of homework. Then after we have the kids, we can start using the time turner again and make up any time lost. We might have to go into next summer." Harry explained.  
  
"Another year without our children," Ginny sighed.  
  
"We'll make time, I made sure we get Sundays off with them. Then there are meals, in which they are old enough to come eat with us in the great hall, now. We get an hour break where we are to only do things for ourselves, like sleep or spend time with the kids." Harry felt his eyes droop.  
  
"Okay, night honey." Ginny whispered.  
  
"Night."  
  
Harry felt like he had just fallen asleep when he was jerked awake by some one yelling at him from the floo network in his room.  
  
"Harry!" The male voice called.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said trying to fully wake.  
  
"We have an emergency, get up." The voice Harry now recognized as the Minister of Magic stated urgently. Harry was up in an instant, and so was his wife. "Ginny you go beck to sleep, if I need you I will wake you." Harry said getting dressed. She looked like she was going to argue for a second before she nodded. Harry ran from the room before apperating to his office. The minister stood waiting, looking very nervous.  
  
"What's happened?" Harry asked "I have a couple of spies planted in different areas of death eater camp," the Minster said hurriedly. "Word has spread about an attack planned on platform nine and three quarters to day around the time the train is scheduled to leave."  
  
"It will be full of students..." Harry whispered wide-eyed. "Exactly, we need to do some massive changes...now." The minister exclaimed. "I should contact Minivra..."  
  
"No time, your active headmaster right now, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Get the kids here to safety, obviously. We should not use the train today, so the train staff should be called off. Could we floo everyone here?" Harry asked.  
"What about the Muggle Born?" The minister asked.  
  
"Well they will be heading for train station. Our platform has a floo network. Let me get the staff together, we will start writing owls, giving everyone detail to their destination call and time they are to go. We will need to get the Owls out within the hour to make sure everyone gets it." Harry said aloud more to himself then anything.  
  
"Very well. I will go to the ministry and instruct all owls to Hogwarts so that we don't make multiple trips."  
  
"I will wake the staff and get them to the great hall so that we can start." The minister nodded, before he apperated away. Harry held his hand to his throat and cast the sonorous charm, he thought for a second about what he wanted to say before he decided it was simple enough.  
  
"Code Black! I repeat code black. All staff to the Great Hall, all children go back to sleep." With that stopped the spell and grabbed the student lists, the lists of fireplaces hooked to the floo network. He then apperated to the Great Hall to find a bunch of wide-awake teachers wands drawn.  
  
"Wands down, the attack is not on the school but on our students. There is going to be an attack on the Express, so were shutting it down and flooing the students here starting at seven o'clock this morning, so we have four hours before students arrive.  
  
"We need to get owls out, and staff placed in certain areas. Students will be flooing into the four houses, the three fireplaces in the great hall, my office and Miniveras office. I will need someone to go to the train station to get the Muggle born and any students who did not get the message in time to the school."  
  
"I will, that will be a dangerous area." Tonks said, standing up. She immediately tripped over her own feet and landed with an ungraceful flop on the floor. Hermione quickly helped her up and back into her seat.  
"Okay, first things first I am going to give you a list of students, they should start arriving at seven and come at five minute intervals. Once you know who is coming through your floo, then you are to check off each student as they arrive. All students who do not show up are to be placed on a list and brought to me. There should be around fifty-five students coming through each floo, at five minutes a piece this should take roughly five hours, which will put us in time for lunch. You will go in shifts, and ministry officials will be coming as well, to help."  
  
Harry quickly wrote an official note that explained the change of plans, and the need to come at certain a time, he did a quick duplicating charm that created over five hundred copies. Harry then handed all nine of the teachers a slip that said what floo they would be in charge of and a list of fifty-five students who needed to come out of it.  
  
"When your done place them in the middle of the table," Harry created a round table for everyone to sit at, "and I will seal them and send them off." The group got to work; the owls lined up to take letters, just as he was at the last letter over three hundred owls swooped in to help. Harry gave them two letters each and explained that this was an emergency. The owls hooted and went on with there work. Three hours later, they had sent all the letters off, and left for bed to get an hour nap. Harry, however did not go back to bed, instead he began making the attendance sheet. Ginny found him in his office sound asleep ten minutes before they were due to start expecting kids. "I'm up." Harry groaned.  
"I know, honey. I will take these sheets to the teachers, where should we send the students once they're here?" Ginny asked. "There common rooms, they are to stay out of the way of the fireplace though." Harry answered.  
  
"Great, are you going to work your office?" Harry nodded. Ginny gave him a kiss before heading off to give out the attendance sheets. Harry pulled out his schoolbooks for this year's medical school, and began to read. He had already read three of the five books. 


	11. 61 The Sorting

Chapter 61: The Sorting  
  
Harry stared at the massive amounts of owls dropping letters onto his once relatively clean mahogany desk. Though every student had made it, the parents were not at all pleased at the last minute change of plan, and especially at the time, being some received the urgent owl at four in the morning. Harry quickly wrote a collective letter to send out to all the parents.  
  
Dear...,  
  
First, I want to thank you for being willing to change plans at such short and early notice. It came to my attention around three this morning that there was a possible planned attack on the Hogwarts Express. In order to assure your children's safety and everyone involved, I chose a different route of getting your children to school. I hope this answers any of your questions; I will be going through all of your mail, as fast as I can, and if I find a question I did not answer in this letter, I will get to you ASAP.  
  
Thank you  
  
Harry Potter Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin - First Class England and Italy, Medical Student.  
  
Harry gave each owl that flew in five letters to go out until every student's guardian had received the letter. Before he could start going through the mail however, the Minister of Magic arrived.  
  
"Great job, Harry."  
  
"Thank you, Minister. Oh and thank you for the heads up. What happened at the station?" Harry asked.  
  
The death eaters were very surprised when they attacked the express only to find it filled with Aurors. We caught fifty-three of them today." The minister smiled.  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Ah I see you are being run down by mail, welcome to the club. My poor secretaries, I have three of them you know. Every decision I make ranging from that fly I swatted yesterday to this mornings capture gets me a whole mess of letters from activists, supporters, enemies, Ambassadors, foreign ministries and presidents all writing to tell me what they thought of this and that. In my line of work you have no private life, weather you know it or not, someone is watching you, but it comes with the job, and I love my job." The minister said sitting down. "Anyways I guess the point of all my rambling is to tell you, you should get a secretary." Harry smiled.  
  
"Thank you for the advice, but I am only the deputy, I normally don't get this much mail. But I will pass on your advice to Minerva." The minister only smiled in response. "Anyway it's lunch time, care to join me?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure." The two got up and walked out of the office and to the great hall where an extra table had been set up for the wide-eyed first years until tonight.  
  
Harry was relived that Hermione had already told the students what had happened, so that he could just go straight to eating. Harry watched the students eat and felt a relieved sensation wash over him, before he only had words telling him everyone had made it. Now however he could see for himself.  
  
Harry looked over at the first years, where there were more then last year. For a brief second Harry thought about breaking tradition and sorting half of them here and now. But in the end he decided to go against the idea. The other students seemed to since the long sorting coming tonight and were stuffing there faces trying to get as full as possible, so that the nights waiting game was not as torturous as the year before. Harry liked this idea and followed suit much to his wife's dismay.  
  
The night came quickly, each teacher got a chance to take long naps, while others walked around the school making sure no one was getting into trouble. The head boy and girl held prefects meeting, which normally would have been done on the train ride up; in a classroom. Finally, it was time for the sorting ceremony, and Tonks looked at all the first years for the first time, before she gulped and gave Harry a murderous look. Harry only smiled and shrugged.  
  
An hour later found one third of the students asleep, the other two thirds were still waiting to be sorted or were placing healing charms on there hands from clapping so much. The sorting ended half an hour later much to everyone relief, and Tonks sat down giving Harry looks that should have killed him ten times over by now. Looking around, Harry hoped that the almost attack was not a shadow of what this school year was going to be like.  
  
End of Story Six... See you at story seven in a month!  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I know I don't answer reviews to often but I read them all and love them to death. You're the reason I write, with out reviews I would think no one was reading and would stop writing all together. So please continue reading and reviewing. I love it! 


End file.
